


The List

by Anonymous



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Shibari, Spanking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Look I don't wanna be known as The Kink Guy but..."





	1. About Face

Vernon was a simple guy.  
An unassuming guy.  
And he liked his quiet life with his quiet girlfriend in his own little quiet way.

People would look at his girlfriend and think not much about her, she was average, maybe moreso than him, although for all appearances he looked average, a hipster for certain but in LA that was about as wallflower normal as one could get.

People would look at him and well… If they knew him they’d know, maybe not KNOW know, but they would have their suspicions of how deep his jokes really were, wondering maybe what kind of stuff he was into considering some of the knowledge he had.

“I just read about it on the internet!” he would hide behind that defence anytime it even looked like someone was about to question certain knowledge he had.

Quickly as he could trying to deflect exactly WHY he was reading about it, hiding behind an awkward wall of words distracting anyone away from probing any deeper into the truth.

Kink, especially to the depth and knowledge that he had, wasn’t exactly a hobby that you accidentally stumbled upon.

So maybe some people who knew him at a distance would be surprised, but really anyone who’d listened to him talk candidly for longer than 10 minutes would not be startled at all to see him on his back with his girlfriend nearly suffocating him with her pussy, as she sat on his face, humping her way to completion. 

He gasped as she leaned up a bit, pushing against his forehead to prevent his mouth from chasing after her, his face freshly glazed with possibly her third orgasm, maybe more, his oxygen deprived brain wasn’t exactly keeping track, lost in a world of sucking and licking and waiting for commands to continue or to stop. Glad and grateful that he was just able to make her cum, to make her please or happy in that moment, to look up and blurrily see her face, hear her panting to catch her breath, feeling her hips in his hands stutter as she came down from her little high that he had given her. 

Waiting desperately for the one thing that he wanted in all this.

A quiet, whispered, moaned

“Good boy.”

With a thankful whine and a desperate “please” he tugged greedily at her, wanting more, wanting to earn that praise just one more time.


	2. Golden Heat of the Sun

On his knees.

It wasn’t the most comfortable of positions physically but it certainly was where Vernon felt most comfortable. Small but stable, a steady position, someplace where he was useful. 

“Please?”

He’d washed her hair, her back, and was now on his knees in the shower washing her legs, all the way down to her feet, looking up at her while she in turn pet his wet hair.

“Please what?” She asked giving him a serene smile, letting her stance widen just a little while his soapy loofa scaled back up her calf to the inside of her thigh.

It was embarrassing to have her looking at him while he was thinking of all the things he wanted, feeling greedy and dirty and like it was all too much, more than he deserved, and yet she was looking at him so gently while he was thinking such disgusting things. 

“Please…” He mumbled his desire, stuttering it out too soft to be heard over the sound of water.

“I can’t hear you Vern. What would you like?”

He wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling his face warm with the request. It wasn’t the first time but it was embarrassing anytime he asked.

“Pee on me?” He mumbled louder, at least enough to hear. 

She moved, adjusting the shower spray so it was against the wall, so as he pressed his face to her belly he shivered from the lack of warm water against him.

At least for a moment, until he felt a new heat between them making him sink lower, letting the hot liquid spill across his neck as it ran down his body. 

“What are you feeling?” She asked making his eyes flutter open.

Vernon hadn’t been thinking much, just enjoying the sensation, the heat, even the smell of it.   
“I’m… I’m disgusting.” He sighed, not much of a putdown just a statement of facts. 

She tisked at him, placing a gentle hand on his cheek that lead to a series of pats that were a kiss away from being slaps. “You are a good, sweet, man. Ah~ Don’t look away.”

It was hard, covered in urine, sitting at her feet, looking up at her his face burning while she praised him. 

He hated it, he loved it, he was terrified of it.


	3. Red Room

“Do you want to try?” 

It was an invitation Vernon wasn’t expecting to get at an art exhibit. A friend of his who did photography was doing a display, so he had a free ticket and a really good reason to go, no reason not to see the rest of the gallery which was interesting to say the least.

Vernon wasn’t really much of an art guy, he saw what he saw, liked what he liked, he appreciated art but didn’t have the vocabulary to explain why he liked something or not, it was just a gut reaction. Bikes? Yes, Music? Absolutely! Other art? Eeehh kinda?

One of the rooms held photos, paintings, and a display that stirred something in Vernon just a little. He wasn’t some young innocent guy, he existed as a person on the internet, he was part of Game Grumps and probably spent more time on AO3 than he cared to admit reading more than he’d ever confess to of some of the raunchiest stuff on there.

Under the guise of research of course.

He knew that occasionally art danced along the line of kink, just as many kinks could very much envelope art forms in how they were displayed, performed, ritualized. The display in this room was intricate knot-work, a path through it that one could walk to see the frames held up by the red rope in the white room bringing out a contrast that made each painting pop.

In the middle was a sort of rope tent, and a woman dressed in a casual outfit, just yoga pants and a tank top, a blanket, some pillows, and coiled lengths of rope around her.

“Uhhhh”

Vernon’s brain immediately went on vacation as his already half chub was springing to uncomfortable attention, after all he’d just been wandering a gallery of mostly nude women, some photo’s only a lofty explanation away from being straight up porn.

He looked behind him, the gallery wasn’t a busy one, he’d been the only one inside except a few people he passed who were leaving.

“No one else will come in, the gallery closed like ten minutes ago if you’re feeling shy about that.”

“Oh, oh shit sorry am I keeping you here?”

She shrugged “There’s always one or two stragglers at the end, I’ve got keys to lock up with so I don’t mind. Would you like to try? Because I would love to tie you.”

Vernon’s face flushed a bright and he giggled with nervous embarrassment, part of him very much wanting to say yes, after all she was pretty, and this was interesting, and maybe a little bit of a kink for him, but most of him just deeply scared.  
“Woah do I need a safeword here?” He tried to joke as he did when he wasn’t sure if he was ready to admit the things he secretly wanted.

“No, not unless you want me to do something more?”

His nervous laughter kicked up a notch as he stammered “No I mean you don’t have to it’s fine I can go I’m sure you’ve had a big day and I-“

“Sit down.”

Vernon practically dropped onto a pillow still stammering apologies, covering his mouth, wishing desperately he wasn’t sweating so hard, scared shitless but also feeling just rock hard at the commanding tone in her voice.

“Give me your hand.”

She took his one hand into two of hers, thumbs pressing into his palm, a gentle massage trying to relax him.

“Do you want to be tied? Yes or no?”

“Well I mean-“  
“Yes or no.”  
“…yes” He squeaked out, his heart hammering in his chest. 

She stood up, texting something to someone quickly while telling him to sit where she had been sitting, a dimmer switch was hit on the room casting it into a lower light, not enough to be scary but just enough to tone down the intensity of the white room, to give more shadows to the ropes.

Sitting behind him a hand was placed on the middle of his back. “Are you comfortable, or would you like to take off some of your clothing?”

“Do you need me to?”  
“I need you to be most relaxed, so if you could take off your jeans and shirt, that would be ok, but if you don’t want to, it’s also fine.”

Vernon thought about it and took off his jeans, he had nice briefs on so nothing would be showing, he left his shirt on, insecurities about his body far too intense for him to strip down any further than that.

Arms wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his side as he was held against her chest, he could feel her take a deep breath in, and then squeeze his body as she breathed out, whispering “Relax” in his ear.  
Deep breath in… one… two… three…  
Deep breath out being squeezed to force the air out of his body, until his breathing was in synch with her and he felt like he was floating.

He shivered, her lips so close to the back of his neck he didn’t know if it was a kiss or just a breath as she pulled back, gently coaxing his arms behind his back as she did.

A part of him was aware, of the ropes over his chest, the harness, the ties keeping his arms behind him.

How she squeezed his hands and fingers whispering to ask if anything was too tight. 

He was aware of discomfort, as she angled his legs, leaving him exposed, embarrassed at how hard his dick was, at how there was no way she didn’t notice it twitching and was it intentional how often soft ropes were sliding between his legs slithering along the length of it as she added more knots.

He giggled, and squirmed as she ran her fingers over the soles of his feet, fighting the rope and finding himself unable to kick or move away, completely at her mercy.

She whispered something to him, and he agreed, not even sure what he’d agreed to until there was a hard slap on his leg bringing everything into a sharp focus.  
She hit the same spot again, leaving her hand there and grabbing the heated section of flesh in a grip tight enough he could tell it was going to bruise making him gasp out something between a yell and a moan.

He could feel his hands tapping against the floor, not able to speak but wanting, wanting maybe less? Maybe more? Wanting something but not sure how to communicate it.

The pain stopped and fingers brushed his feet again, but this time Vernon didn’t squirm it was a pinny far away feeling, a little disjointed as she untied him, he felt floating still, even as he shook his legs as they became free, the pins and needles feeling rushing into them, not as bad as he’d done that to himself before sitting, but still a sensation tingling his toes. 

He was out faster than he’d wanted to be, laying on the blanket coming down from whatever high he’d been on, her hand on his chest, holding his hand while he breathed with her once more, in, and out, calm.

This time he knew it was her lips, bent over him pressed to his forehead. 

When he walked out he was marked with a light bruise, fading rope indentations, and a soul shaking need.


	4. Big hand’s I know you’re the one.

Vernon was very aware of Dan’s hands.   
Maybe a little too much. 

He didn’t care when they’d met, after all Dan was a tall guy it was expected, but from the first time Vernon had been working at the grump office Dan had jokingly cracked him along the backside making the younger man jump and the older man laugh, Vernon became very aware of just how big his hands were, and it became a conscious effort as he tried to hide how much he enjoyed getting the irregular smacks.

Sometimes he’d bend over, knowing Dan was in the room, his ass a prime target for this “prank” covering his moan with a squeal, trying to invite more with a joke “Oh no we don’t have an HR department, there’s nothing I can do~” Wiggling his rear and laughing to cover his arousal when he got another spank just like he wanted.

Vernon getting the occasional swat was the big office joke, but it was one that he wasn’t about to ask anyone to STOP doing.

He sometimes thought about those big hands, when he was getting paddled in later situations, wishing that instead of a hairbrush it was Dan’s hands. Dan was an attractive enough guy, funny, kind, but mostly this was a kink thing, Vernon just wanted his warm hands stinging his entire backside in one sharp slap, Dan would totally have been able to grab an entire cheek, squeeze it if he wanted after the slap, really dig in the pain. 

“God! Fuck please, please may I have another!” He begged bracing himself, trying to make his ass look enticing for another slap, grateful for when it came even though he was already crying, almost at his limit.

Vernon knew he’d be sitting at the office later, his ass throbbing after this, but for now all he wanted to do was picture a pair of big hands, burning into his ass until he was black and blue.


	5. repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -This is a chapter from an older story that I dropped, and then deleted to just add the chapter here instead.

“WORD ON THE STREET IS YOU NEED SOMEONE T’PEE IN YER MOUTH!”

It was a joke, he’d laughed, they’d laughed, jokes like this were common in the office and that’s where they’d end.

At least for everyone else that’s where they ended.

Vernon, blushing and giggling would squeal and complain, make noise at how they needed an HR department and let it all blow over to the next joke that he would be the butt of but he didn’t mind.

Jerking off at home at the wash of humiliation which once he was alone he could relive at his leisure. No, the worst part of these jokes was how it was becoming increasingly difficult to hide these shame boners at work.

Venon wasn’t gay, maybe he wasn’t 110% straight but at least in 99.9% of his fantasies he’d imagine a dominant woman over him, making him bend and beg. (And afterward cuddle, even in his fantasies he was all about gentle aftercare, full body hugs, no safeword.)

But it was that .1% of the time…  
When the woman would get a little taller than usual, where her hair would curl, her voice would drop, where he would close his eyes and imagine the harsh scratch of stubble bringing him to shaking completion.

The joke was supposed to die, they would laugh, he would jerk off to it, then it would be over.  
He had original friends and a wide range of sexual fantasies he rarely focused on one for all that long.

And yet this one would find himself on his knees in the shower imagining the warm water as something else.  
Something to make him dirty.  
Something to show he was nothing.  
Something to truly degrade and humiliate him with.

He never came so hard in his life.

Dan was an attractive man, Dan was his friend, Dan was often teasing him.

It wasn’t surprising then that Dan became central to some of his really deviant fantasies.

Not that he’d ever do anything about it.

No, he might place himself in positions that allowed Dan to tease him, might have stood just a little closer than necessary in a bathroom to get a glance at the thing he wanted to fuel his fantasies later.

But he was straight, Dan was straight, they were friends, Vernon would rather set himself on fire than ever let this secret out.

It was a joke, it would pass.

Until then he would open his mouth to warm water and imagine.


End file.
